The Five Hinamori
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Ellas harían todo lo pudiesen para que su hermana mayor volviera a ser la misma de antes, si era necesario se meterían en sus amistades, en sus sentimientos, en lo que fuese para recuperarla, lo interesante era la relación que mantenía con los hijos de las familias enemigas de la suya, mas interesante aun era averiguar de quién estaba enamorada...


**Hace tiempo que quería escribir un fic de Shugo Chara, cual anime pertenece a Peach- Pit, lo que si es mío es esta historia n-n. Claro, no creais que me eh olvidado, este fic también es a pedido de Hadku-chan [Agustina], ya vez que al fin lo cree. Niña cual es como mi abogada xD.**

* * *

¿Raro? Raro es que tus padres por alguna razón, aparentemente normal para ellos, dijeran a todo el mundo que solo naciste tu, que eras su única hija cuando en realidad eran cinco niñas con lo único en común: los ojos ámbares, la piel blanca y el mismo rostro, sin dudas era parte de una familia peculiar y no solo por el hecho de ser la hija mayor de dos personas ricas, o ir a un instituto para "niños bien" como le decían, o por que sus hermanas mellizas eran felices con eso, ya que les parecía un juego muy entretenido, en algún modo ella era la única "anormal" en esa familia de "normales".

Estaba cómodamente durmiendo en su amplia cama, soñando con quién supiera que cosa, olvidándose por completo que otra vez había comenzado la semana, y en el momento dorado de su sueño alguien la despertó, y aun con los ojos cerrados frunció el seño.

-Dale, levántate que tienes que ir a la escuela.-escucho como le regañaba una vocecita parecida a la de ella.

-Es Lunes, yo ya me e ido el viernes por lo cual le toca a _Anllie_ ir al instituto.-bufo la chica de cabellera lisa, larga y negra.

-Pero ella no quiere, ni yo, ni _Ami_, ni _Aki_, además eres la mayor te toca ir a ti el primer día de la semana.-dijo burlona.-Además, ¿Me vas a negar que no quieres ver a tu neko hentai?-inquirió con picardía.

-Ja! Ni que fuera una fan de ese arrogante de Tsukiyomi.-dijo desde adentro del baño.

-Vamos,_ Anna_, si a ti te gusta ese lindo neko.-dijo al reírse la peli-naranja.

-Eso quisieras _Anni_, pero ni creas, por mi no tendrás cuñado...¡NUNCA!-criticó enojada a su hermana menor, ¿Por qué ella tenía que ir a la Academia Seiyo y sus hermanas no? Bufo, daba igual ya tenía puesto el bendito uniforme.

Se podía ver como una chica blanquecina, de pelo largo y negro atado en una coleta alta, vestida con el singular uniforme de esa institución, con su rostro tan frío como de costumbre, caminaba a paso desganado por los pasillos de la escuela, de repente un chico de 17 años y ojos zafiros apareció frente a la chica.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, la segunda reina del hielo, Hinamori Amu.-dijo burlón el peli-azul.

-Ikuto es muy temprano para que empieces a molestar.-se quejo la quinceañera.

-Me encanta molestarte Amu.-dijo al agacharse para estar a la altura de la chica.

-¡Baka!-grito enojada al darse media vuelta y desaparecer.

Él solo se quedo parado en su lugar, con una sonrisa en el rostro, tenía que admitir que esa actitud que ella tenía le encantaba, era la que mas le agradaba de todas, lo único malo era que solo podía apreciar ello los Lunes, ya que los otros cuatro días de clases ella tenía actitudes diferentes, los Martes: venía con una sonrisa enorme en la cara, con su largo cabello negro atado en una coleta pequeña al costado de la cabeza y el resto suelto, le iba de maravilla y era sumamente atlética, confiada, honesta, y enérgica por lo cual formaba parte de las porristas, los Miércoles: traía el pelo suelto, era una gran artista, una diseñadora de primera, callada, las notas estaban sumamente altas, simpática, muy tierna y pensaba antes de actuar, los Jueves: traía el cabello recogido en dos coletas al costado de su cabeza, con una gran alegría, y era una gran chef, era dulce y adorable según media población masculina, un poco atolondrada y casi siempre se metía en un pequeño lío, en todo le iba sumamente bien, y finalmente los Viernes: teniendo el pelo en dos coletas, tenía una gran voz, era una cantante magnifica y su entusiasmo era para admirar, pero de todas ellas le gustaba la Amu enojona y malhumorada, a la que le podía hacer bromas recibiendo las quejas, gritos, insultos y algunas cosas mas por su parte, había veces que la veía sonrojar, y aquello le daba gracia ya que ella siempre intentaba disimularlo.

Pero tenía que admitir que los lunes parecía que la peli-negra tenía el busto mas desarrollado que en el resto de la semana, y no era porque el se fijara en eso, bueno tal vez un poco...

Sudaba frío, los nervios le carcomían, cuando quería Rima podía ser verdaderamente mala, rogaba que le saliera bien ese bendito calculo, ya sabía que no le gustaba hacer el ridículo menos en frente de toda la clase, y si lo hacía en seguro y maldeciría asta, por lo menos, llegar a su casa, si lo sabia él y aunque nadie lo creía posible, la peli-negra y él eran los mejores amigos en todo el continente asiático.

Sentía todas las miradas clavadas en ella, odiaba pasar al frente, ¡maldito profesor de matemáticas! Y por supuesto ¡Odiosa Mashiro! Que ella recordase no le había hecho nada a la conocida reina del hielo para que la mandara al frente para según mostrara como se resolvía ese "calculito", pero claro todos contra la "sociable Amu", sentía en especifico dos miradas ambarinas sobre ellas, una en seguro era la de Mashiro y la otra de su querido amigo el basquebolista, sonrío con disimulo, dio un suspiro al terminar.

Que este bien, que este bien, por favor.

Menudo profesor que se quedaba callado, mirando detenidamente el pizarrón, como analizando, ¿Qué tanto observaba? ¡Solo tenía que decir si estaba aceptable o era un completo fracaso!

-Bien, esta correcto, Hinamori- san.-felicitó el hombre mayor, la joven sentía como el aire le entraba en los pulmones.

Aliviada se fue a sentar en su asiento el cual estaba ubicado delante de Fujisaki, vio como este le sonreía discretamente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa de la misma forma, sabia a que venía la sonrisa de su amigo, la estaba felicitando pero también le estaba advirtiendo, que en el recreo le aria una buenas preguntas, y que le iba hacer...¿Solo a ella se le ocurría ir estando en semejante estado? Pues, sí.

Menudo anciano, llevaba toda la clase explicando lo mismo, y para colmo él ya sabia eso, realmente estaba considerando la idea de tirarle la silla por la cabeza y hacerlo callar, ¿Pero que esperar? Ikuto Tsukiyomi no era conocido por tener mucha paciencia con los profesores, es mas si por el fuera dejaría la maldita escuela, por lo menos, sin darse cuenta, claro esta, la pequeña Amu lo consolaba con sus rabietas que le resultaban tan graciosas, suspiro.

Hinamori Amu, una chica muy peculiar.

Siempre escuchaba eso por parte de todos, siempre veía a la susodicha hacer una rabieta por ello, y siempre veía como los demás callaban, a veces la chica era un poco, muy, intimidante. De repente un recuerdo le vino a la mente, al entrar cada quien a sus correspondientes salones, le pareció ver a la pequeña tambalearse, y si no se equivocaba se había medio sostenido de la pared, un sonido agudo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el timbre había sonado y su amado receso había llegado.

Estaba en el techo de la escuela, sentada al lado de la puerta que le permitía entrar allí, suspiro en resignación, ¿Por qué demonios tardaba tanto? Y luego se quejaba de que ella llegase tarde, escucho como la puerta se abría, para cerrarse nuevamente y unos pasos unos segundos después, sonrió, ¿Pondría la misma escusa de siempre?

-¿Y? ¿Qué escusa me darás hoy?-pregunto divertida, aun sentada en su sitio.

-Esas chicas me van a volver loco, casi por todo la academia me han obligado a correr.-argumento él, sentándose a su lado y tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.

-Pero estarías contento que Mashiro este entre tu grupo de fans, ¿Verdad que si, Nagi?-inquirió ella con picardía.

-Ya no molestes _Anna_, ahora, ¿Por qué diantres viniste?-pregunto el peli-azul con seriedad.

-Hoy no tenía ganas de dormir.-mintió, o hizo un intentó.

-A ver, Amu-leto, a mi no me mientas.-reclamo enojado.

-Bueno, pero no te enojes Nagihiko, sabes que no los quiero preocupar.-recordó con desanimo.

-Lo se, lo se pero de seguir así, las cosas no tendrán un lindo fin.-agregó él ambarino.

-Ya, ¿vamos? Han tocado.-argumento con pesar.

-Vale, Hinamori.

Ambos sonrieron, podían decirse que eran ami-enemigos, frente a los demás se trataban como enemigos mortales, se ignoraban, se burlaban uno del otro, hacían lo que fuese necesario para que la creencia de la rivalidad entre ambas familias no decayera ya que eso ayudaba mucho a cada una, aunque era cierto, hace casi 100 años que las familias Hinamori, Fujisaki y Mashiro no congeniaban, se llevaban bastante mal, no se sabia bien la razón de aquella rivalidad pero lo que si era sabido, era muy bien sabido que esa rivalidad era transmitida de generación en generación, claro que esta "tradición" fue completa y totalmente corrompida por los ambarinos, para ser mas precisos desde el jardín de infantes, ya desde muy tierna edad eran amigos, recordaban perfectamente que los llamaban "El trio dorado" o "Los tres ojos de sol" aunque al pasar el tiempo el trio se convirtió en dúo, justo en el instante que la rubia se percato que era amiga de sus mayores enemigos y claro las peleas de sus padres no ayudaban en nada. No lo decían pero ambos lo sabían, sabían que el otro extrañaba a esa rubia, un poco baja para su edad, de piel blanca y ojos dorados, esa pequeña comediante de hace tanto tiempo, la que les levantaba el animo y lograba arrancarles una risa con su "Bala Balance".

El primero en entrar al salón fue el peli-azul, sentándose rápidamente en el lugar que le correspondía, dejó escapar un suspiro, no le gustaba el hecho de tener como enemiga a su mejor amiga, simple y sencillamente porque si los llegaban a descubrir sus respectivas familias les darían una tunda de aquello siglos pasados, miró fijamente el lugar que correspondía a cierta chica rebelde, negó con la cabeza, esas locuras no de nuevo, echo otro suspiro, dejando caer su cabeza para atrás, cerrando los ojos, aun faltaban unos minutos para que el receso acabase y él lo iba a aprovechar.

-¿Aprovechando el tiempo, Fujisaki?-le susurro al oído, provocando que el susodicho se reincorporara de inmediato, abriendo sus ambarinos ojos.

-Rima- chan me asustaste.-reprocho el chico al tranquilizar su agitada respiración.

-Esperando a tu novia, cabeza de uva.-dijo burlona la rubia.

-¿Yo?... Jaja que graciosa Rima- chan, sabes que no tengo novia.-contesto nervioso, era incomoda la mirada que la rubia le daba.

-Claro que la tienes, Hinamori es tu novia, su precioso amor prohibido.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo, Rima-chan?-inquirió serio el joven.

-Si es la verdad, ¿Te molesta que diga la verdad?-preguntó con cínica inocencia, ya sentada en su lugar.

-Me molesta que mientas, Mashiro-san.-afirmo enojado.

El timbre sonó, dando por terminada la conversación de ambos jóvenes, todos los alumnos entraban velozmente, sentándose en su respectivo lugar, siendo la seria ambarina la última en entrar secundada por la profesora de historia y mitología. Al entrar e ir a su puesto, la quinceañera se percato del cambio de humor que tenía el chico de cabellera azul, también el cambio de la chica de ojos dorados, esto estaba raro, el Fujisaki estaba completamente tranquilo, serio, sin dudas furioso, y la rubia sonreía sutilmente, mientras atendía a lo que la profesora explicaba, entre esos había pasado algo y ella averiguaría que diablos era lo sucedido aunque tardase lo aria.

* * *

**Pues asta aquí llego mi inspiración, falta por aclarar que los guardianes chara serán familiares de sus respectivos dueños, Nadeshiko y Nagihiko en este fic estarán separados, es decir que si serán hermanos.**

**Las actualizaciones tardaran, ya que ando con mucha tarea ¬¬, lo de las actualizaciones también va para mis otras historias.**

**Hadku: Admite que tu santísima tarea es mucha porque te atrasaste -.-**

**Yo: Calla no te pregunte Onee ¬¬**

**Hadku: Enojona, a lo que va con todo esto:**

**Comentarios, criticas, consejos, dudas y demás son bienvenidas, mientras sea de buena manera :)**

**¡Sayonara minna!**


End file.
